Carnival Of Rust
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: Cause without your love my life is nothing but this carnival of rust


I wrote this one shot while I was listening to a song. Its called Carnival of Rust by Poets of the fall and I thought why not? I actually had fun writting this. It's my first lemon, so be nice. I don't own Yugioh and never will. Vexshipping rules! Review!

* * *

><p>'D' you breath the name of your savior, in your hour of need?'<p>

He had saved her from that perverted man in the warehouse, and for what? To do the same things the man was going to do to her? He sauntered over to her, lifting her chin, and pressing his cold lips to her warm ones. His kiss sent fire through her body. His kiss was hard and passionate. When he pulled away, she stared into his cold mahogany eyes. His kiss had left her out of breath, but she still said his name, Bakura.

'And taste the blame, if the flavor, should remind you of greed?'

She still wanted those lips on hers. She needed them, wanted them. She didn't care if others blamed her for wanting the enemy, she just wanted him. Wanted those lips on hers again. She wanted to taste him, his exotic flavor.

'Of implication, insinuation and ill will, 'till you cannot lie still'

He slammed her into the wall, kissing her the way she wanted him to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his soft white locks. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his hip. His teeth bit her bottom lip, demanding for entrance into her mouth. She liked the way he was rough with her. She wanted this moment to last forever. No matter how bad it might end for both of them. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and caressed her thigh, implicating the intentions he wanted to do to her right then and there.

'In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil, come closing in for a kill'

The events that were happening were killing her. She would die without him. She only needed his love. His lust and passion. He pulled her to his bed, kicking the chair where she had been watching over him previously. He gazed down at her with lust, wanting to ravage her body and kill her virginity. Oh, how she wanted him to kill it, she wanted to feel high and have him inside her and cause her body such turmoil, until she couldn't see or feel anything but him.'

'Come feed the rain'

He wanted her body to feed on his rain, to send her high into ecstasy and pain. Oh, words couldn't describe how he wanted her to scream his name out and hold onto him as if her life depended on him. He wanted to do such sinful things to her body that would make her mother cringe.

'Cause I'm thirsty for your love.'

She looked at him with lust filled eyes. He gave her a wolfish grin and kissed her again, more deeply than the other times. He fiddled with her shirt until he had pulled it off her completely and saw her breasts. She begged him to do what he wanted to do to her. She thirsted for him. Thirsted for his love. She wanted this. She wanted this very badly. He pulled off her bra, licking and playing with her nipples till they were hard. She moaned a little and pressed his head closer to her body. Her hands played with the zipper of his pants, telling him what she wanted. He pulled off his pants, reveling his black boxers. He looked down at her, pulling her shorts off and played stroked her inner thigh seductively. He tore off her panties and rubbed her womanhood.

'Dancing underneath the skies of lust'

He inserted 2 digets into her and she cried out. She bucked her hips and pumped her fingers into her and felt her love juice flow onto his hand. He added a third finger, sending her into ecstasy and he grinned and kissed her collar bone, adding hickeys everywhere. She looked at him with half lidded eyes. He took his fingers out of her and licked the juices off his fingers. She grabbed his length and stroked it up and down. He growled and wanted her to keep doing that to him.

'Yeah feed the rain'

She removed his boxers and put her head down to his erection. She sucked at him and used her hands to play with his balls. He groaned and grabbed her hair, pushing her even furthor down until he realesed inside her mouth.

'Cause without your love my life'

He pushehd her down and straddled her waist. She nodded for him to continue. He thrusted into her, she gasped and panted as he thrusted harder and harder into her, never gentle with his movements but that's how she liked it. He wasn't gentle, he was rough. She wanted his love and without his love, she would be nothing.

'Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust'

His thrusts were getting harder and she had the feeling of something rise inside her, something hot and fiery. His body was coated in sweat. When she reached her peak, she screamed his name, the way he wanted her to. He released inside her and collapsed on top of her. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She rested her head under his chin and sighed in content. He smirked and nestled his head onto her soft dark hair. She smiled and murmured into his neck before falling asleep

"Without your love my life, is nothing but this carnival of rust."

* * *

><p>Review!1<p> 


End file.
